batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Convergence of the Twain
"The Convergence of the Twain" is the second episode of the final season of Bates Motel. It aired on February 27, 2017. Synopsis Norman's date doesn't go as planned; Romero's frustrations reach a boiling point; Chick brings Norman a gift. Summary Norman drives up to the correctional facility to pay Romero a visit and thanks him for sending Jim Blackwell to check up on him, not letting on that he is already dead. Romero warns him not to get too comfortable since he is all alone in his house. When Norman returns home, he finds "Mother" doing a French course on a laptop and when he says he was visiting Romero "she" says she can deal with him if he causes too much trouble. Chick calls by with some apples and Norman takes him down to the basement, where he proposes going into business together since he is providing Norman with roadkill. While Norman is later in town buying coffee, he meets Madeleine and she tells him she can fill him in on what he missed at the business meeting. They are joined by her husband, Sam, who Norman recognizes as the man who showed up at the motel requesting a room as David Davidson. Madeleine says that a friend of hers is in town and suggests going out on a double date. Sam later shows up at the motel and warns Norman not to breathe a word of his affair to Madeleine or else he will kick Norman's ass but Norman remains unfazed by this threat. Back in Seattle, Dylan says that Caleb took off again and Emma admits that she told him that it was not a good idea for him to be around due to his influence on Dylan and that she wanted Kate to grow up in an honest environment. Caleb arrives back in White Pine Bay but is confused when he gets no answer at the Bates house. Gaining access via the back door, he is even more confused to find the house in disarray and gets no answer when he calls out for Norma. Checking into a motel, he learns the awful truth - Norma committed suicide 18 months ago and it made the local papers. He visits the local cemetery and breaks down when he sees Norma's tombstone, which also includes a spot for Norman. Back at the correctional facility, an angered Romero attacks a fellow inmate and ends up in the infirmary where he admits to his doctor that he is still getting over the loss of his wife and promised to take care of her son, so he wants to be transferred to a work farm. Meanwhile, Norman goes on the double date with Sam, Madeleine and Joanne but does not find the latter very interesting while taking every opportunity to make Sam uncomfortable. When the conversation turns to his mother, he excuses himself to the bathroom where "Mother" appears. Accusing "her" of being an interference he tells her to leave and is not happy when he finds "her" in his car. "She" is shocked to see that Madeleine looks like a younger version of "her" and asks Norman if he is going to be "that guy". Norman heads to a bar and orders a bourbon, where "Mother" comes to the fore, lamenting the fact that "she" has to care for a mentally ill child. While Chick is at a bar writing something about Norman in his journal, Caleb arrives. Approaching him, Chick learns that Caleb has only just found out about Norma and a fight breaks out between them. Going outside for some air, Caleb says that he warned Norma about Norman being dangerous and storms off. While a drunken Norman returns home and takes a dress from Norma's wardrobe, Caleb arrives back at the house and breaks in. Yelling for Norman, saying he knows what his nephew did, he descends the stairs to the basement where he finds the freezer and upon opening it discovers Norma's frozen corpse. However, before he has time to process the scene, Norman, dressed as "Mother", knocks him out from behind. Chick, who followed Caleb back to the house, is shocked about what he sees as "Mother" says "Well, now you know, Chick. I'm still alive". Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars * Andrea Brooks as Joanne Carlson * Ryan Hurst as Chick Hogan * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Isabelle McNally as Madeleine Loomis * Austin Nichols as Sam Loomis Also Starring * Daniel Boileau as Clerk * Antonio Cayonne as Bruce Herman * Cameron Dent as Bartender * Lee Shan Gibson as Correctional Officer * Ash Lee as Dr. Nguyen * Shane Munson as Elizabeth * Gareth Rees as Barista #2 * Hugo Steele as Inmate Notes * This episode was watched by 1.28 million viewers * The book on mummification that Caleb finds when he arrives at the Bates house looking for Norma is a reference to the condition of her corpse in Psycho. Feeling guilty over her death, Norman mummified her corpse after digging it up. * When Chick writes about Norman in his journal he uses a variation of the words that the psychiatrist who questions Norman after his arrest towards the end of Psycho uses when telling the police about his "Mother" persona. Music Videos Bates Motel Season 5 Episode 2 Preview Mondays 10 9c A&E Bates Motel "The Convergence of the Twain" Recap (Season 5, Episode 2) A&E Gallery TCOTT1.jpg TCOTT2.jpg TCOTT3.jpg TCOTT4.jpg TCOTT5.jpg TCOTT6.jpg TCOTT7.jpg TCOTT8.jpg TCOTT9.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes